Revived
by Sensei Kitty
Summary: Hyrule is in peril from Ganondorf... Again. The evil gerudo has been revived and stronger than ever, his followers grow as does his forces. Hyrule will be his- unless the Hero of Time can destroy him. Link already has 6 of the 7 gems needed to enchant the Master Sword, the remaining one is hidden in the depths of Ganondorf's castle. (Full summary inside...) AU, female!Sheik
1. Full Summary

**Revived by Sensei Kitty**

* * *

><p><span>Full Summary<span>

Hyrule is in peril from Ganondorf... Again. The evil gerudo has been revived and stronger than ever, his followers grow as does his forces. Hyrule will be his- unless the Hero of Time can destroy him. Link already has 6 of the 7 gems needed to enchant the Master Sword, the remaining one is hidden in the depths of Ganondorf's castle. Link, a disguised Princess Zelda and a fierce-as-ever-but-older Impa must find the Sapphire and bring it back to Hyrule. Easy, huh? Not at all. Link falls for someone else other than his so called 'beloved' princess, Impa becomes ill and Zelda gets jealous… It's a disaster.


	2. Prologue

**Revived by Sensei Kitty**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_The wind tousled long, thick, platinum blonde hair as the girl stood looking down at her own reflection. Cold crimson eyes glared back at her, thick, full lips drawn in a firm line, scowling, pale cheeks tickled pink as usual. She wore a tight long-sleeved black shirt, very similar tight black leggings and knee-high, pale brown, lace-up, leather boots. Her bandaged hands began to tightly braid her pale hair before securing it in a steel clasp. Next she wrapped a black cloth over the bottom half of her face and allowed her bangs to fall over her right eye. Now the only visible part of her face was her left-eye and the scar that ran through it. She picked up her dark cloak and pulled it over her slim shoulders and clipped the broach. Then she slowly drew the hood over her head. _

_The girl's long ears twitched as she crouched to gather the rest of her belongings. Another scuffling sound erupted from a bush behind her, she lithely drew a dagger from the belt under her shirt. With a skilful flick of her wrist the dagger whistled through the air before meeting its mark. The squirrel fell from the bush with a squeal, a sliver of regret felt its way into the girl's feelings. She may be an assassin but that didn't mean she didn't have a heart… Well at least not when it came to animals… _

_With a sigh she swung two sheaths over her back, tightened the cross-belt over her front and slid the twin katanas into place. She whistled a gentle tune, rolled her shoulders with a satisfying 'pop' and stretched her muscles. Soon a shimmering black mare trotted to her owner with a sleek eagle atop its head. The girl pulled out a bread bun and a handful of seeds, she climbed onto the horse and fed the two animals- she having already eaten. With a nudge the beautiful beast galloped off towards Ganondorf's castle._

_She closed her eyes. She was nothing but a shadow now. A shadow who had only one purpose- to serve her master- Lord Ganondorf. _


	3. Chapter 1- The Dark and Undeniable Past

Chapter One

~The Dark and Undeniable Past~

"Why? I did not think _why_ would matter after everything I've done for you, my lord." A muffled voice resonates through the darkly lit room, only to reach another's ears.

"That may be true, Wolf. Although, the question does seem valid, don't you agree?" A deep voice replies. The tall, muscular well-armoured man narrows his blazing golden eyes, watching the wiry cloaked person kneeling before him.

"Ah, I never said it wasn't, my lord. It is a good question as any." Wolf agrees, "My reason for serving you… It is simple but to some it may perhaps be deemed as unorthodox." Wolf paused again in thought. "I serve you wholly and in my eyes- rightfully. Many years ago I believed I was destined to serve the _worthless _King and Queen of this _unforgiving _world…" The person made a 'tch' sound before growing silent as if lost in the past.

"Why did you come to me then, what happened to your _faith?_" The large man growled shrugging off the urge to shake the being in front of him.

"My view of the world drastically changed… The King and Queen made it clear they were merciless towards those who lived outside their puny castle's walls. My family is- no _was_ – large. It was just my siblings, half-siblings and I. All 7 of us. One dark, damp day they came, the Royal Guards that is, they came weapons in hand, declaring they had the right to burn our small residence and to execute us all.

"We ran. We ran far, far away. Hours it seemed to me- though I was only 10 at the time- but finally we arrived in a clearing. We rested thinking we were safe, but oh how wrong we were. They found us and surrounded us repeating their declaration and showing us the papers. My eldest sister, Delza – my idol- managed to get away you see, she betrayed me. She betrayed all of us. She even left her twin brother behind, deciding to save herself. She serves you now."

"I was knocked unconscious and it turned out they had spared me, but _burned _three of my siblings – Delza's twin brother, Tihoreme was one of them. Claw and Autumn the other two, they were my blood brother and sister. Claw tended to follow Elurhy, Tihoreme and Delza- our three half-siblings- around most of the time… Though what angered me the most, what _hurt _the most was that I'd lost Autumn, she was the youngest of us all. The most innocent, she didn't deserve it. I'd have exchanged my life for hers anytime without a second thought. Autumn and Ryu were closest to me. The guards told me Ryu was refusing to be beaten and fought back. They decided to let him go, saying he 'was too talented to waste.' " Wolf's voice sounded hoarse as if trying to was struggling to hold back tears. The gerudo man sitting in the chair above him felt a stab of sympathy in his black heart, and _that _was rare.

"And now I serve you." Wolf finished, his bandaged fists clenched tightly.

"Well, Wolf… You have a very _intriguing_ if not _tragic_ story if I may say so." The evil man beckoned for Wolf to stand, "I, your master, Lord Ganondorf has a mission for you, my ever-loyal right-hand man. Come to my quarters this evening, I will send Cole for you. Understood?" The man- Ganondorf as he was called- boomed.

"Of course, my lord." Wolf nodded and walked in silence to the heavy iron door, realising Ganondorf was behind him he swallowed and pulled open the door. "After you my lord." He said through gritted teeth.

Ganondorf smiled approvingly and purposely walked slowly towards and out the doorway. Sniggering to himself as the man struggled to keep the door from slamming shut.

"See you soon, Wolf."

"Y-yes my lord, soon…" Wolf panted, following his master out the door grumbling to himself and rubbing his quivering arms.


End file.
